The Agony of Dereliction
by Jin Namaru
Summary: AU: In a world that was invaded by flesh-eating demons, only a few brave souls chose to study magic in order to defeat them... and they became known as "Fairy Tail." Erza is one of the best fighters in this group, but things soon take a turn for the worst when she discovers that she is pregnant... and the father's current whereabouts are unknown.
1. Chapter 1

_The Agony of Dereliction_

**Chapter 1: Illness**

A lone, cloaked figure rushed through the pitch black forest, pushing aside branches and stepping through thorny bushes. Its breathing was heavy, and it was limping slightly... but it was still moving at a rapid pace nonetheless. A deformed figure with glowing green eyes was running a few feet behind the first figure, pursuing it intently. This second figure released a low growl as it moved along on all fours, and it was so loud that it caused the ground and all the trees in the vicinity to tremble.

Eventually, the first figure reached a small clearing in the trees, and after stepping out from the leafy maze, it stopped. Then, it bent down and placed its hands on its knees, taking in deep breaths. The tiny, circular clearing was completely surrounded by trees, and occupying the center of it was a small, wooden shack. A lantern was positioned on the left side of the door, offering a faint yellow illumination. Once the first figure had forced a sufficient amount of oxygen into its lungs, it began to approach the quaint residency. The second figure suddenly leapt out from the forest, but before it could reach its target, a faint sizzling noise came from its flesh. It immediately let out a pained yelp and turned around, quickly retreating back into the forest. The first figure shook its head in response to this, and it stopped once it was positioned in front of the door to the shack, reaching out and turning the knob. Once the figure pushed open the door, it stepped inside and then closed the rectangular object behind it. Finally, it reached up and pulled back the hood of its dark brown cloak.

The face of a beautiful young woman was revealed once the hood was removed. She possessed deep chocolate eyes and long, crimson locks of hair which were pulled back in a ponytail. Underneath her cloak, she was sporting a grey tank top and a cobalt blue skirt which stopped about half an inch above her knees. Each of her limbs were decorated with cuts and bruises in various places, and her right ankle was swollen slightly. Her face was abnormally pale, and the dark circles around her eyes were a clear sign of her exhaustion. Releasing a deep sigh from her lungs, she sank down with her back against a wall.

The small, rectangular room had a fireplace in the center along the opposite wall from where she sat. The flickering flames inside of it cast strange, moving shadows along each of the other walls. Two beds occupied the two corners of the room on the left side, and two chairs sat along the right side. A round, orange rug laid out in the middle of the room, covering the wooden floor.

Another young woman with blond hair stepped out from an adjacent room moments later, and she wore hers up in two short pigtails... one on each side of her head. She was carrying a silver tray of sweet morsels and humming a tune quietly. Upon noticing the red-haired female's return, her eyes widened, and she rushed to the other woman's side. After setting the tray down on the floor, she placed a hand on the injured female's shoulder.

"Erza, are you okay?!" She spoke up in a soft voice, and the concern was quite evident in her tone.

Erza slowly nodded in response, and a faint smile formed on the corners of her lips... she was attempting to reassure her friend, but it was proving to be futile.

"I'm fine, Lucy. I j-just ran into a little trouble." Her deep voice was quieter than usual, and she had to take a deep breath in between every few words.

"Was it one of _them _again?"

"Yes. It ambushed me when I was on my way into town. I attempted to fight it, b-but I realized that I was too weak... so I had no choice but to flee. It was so disgraceful..." Erza lowered her head in shame, trying to avoid Lucy's gaze for the time being.

"Another one of your nausea spells?"

"..." She merely nodded without uttering a single word.

"...I'll send for Mirajane then. We should have her take a look at you."

"That w-won't be necessary, Lucy."

"Erza!" Lucy suddenly grabbed onto both of the red-haired female's shoulders firmly. "You promised me that you'd let her look at you if you kept feeling sick like this. It's starting to affect your ability to fight, and that's really dangerous!"

"Very well." Erza once again met Lucy's eyes as she reluctantly agreed. "Go ahead."

"Thank-you. Now let's get you into bed." Lucy wrapped one of her friend's arms around her shoulder, helping the older woman to her feet. Then, she walked her over to one of the beds and helped her lay down on it carefully. "We should take care of that ankle also. I'll prop it up and wrap it in some cold fabric."

* * *

For the next two days, Lucy made certain that Erza remained in bed, much to the red-haired female's annoyance. However, at certain times, she was feeling too ill to put up much resistance. On the third morning, Mirajane finally arrived at the cabin, and she was carrying a large, cloth sack filled with medical supplies.

"Hello, Lucy! How's Erza feeling?" The white-haired female was sporting her usual cheerful grin when the blond female greeted her at the entrance.

"She's doing a little bit better... but I still don't think she'll be able to fight well in her current state."

"Okay. I'll check her out then." Mirajane nodded and stepped over to Erza's bed, kneeling down beside it. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Erza. About how long has this been going on?"

"For about two weeks..."

"I see. When do you notice it most often?"

"In the morning... but it occasionally occurs at other times during the day." Erza glanced over at Lucy before speaking up once more. "...and Lucy won't even allow me out of bed when I start to feel better."

"Now, now... she's just looking out for you." Mirajane giggled softly.

"I suppose so, but she..." Before Erza could finish her sentence, she suddenly doubled over and winced slightly as she placed a hand over her belly.

"Erza? Are you feeling ill again?" The white-haired female's expression turned serious, and her patient nodded in response.

Mirajane then proceeded to perform a thorough examination of Erza, and once she was finished, she asked a few more questions. Finally, she reached a diagnosis and stood up, sighing. "Well, I know what's making you feel this way now, Erza."

"You do?"

"Yes, and fortunately... you aren't sick."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're... pregnant."

"E-excuse me?" Erza's eyes widened in shock, and Lucy gasped whilst placing both hands over her mouth.

"I said that you're pregnant."

"I heard you, but... but that's impossible!" Erza quickly sat up in bed, and every muscle in her body tensed up.

"I'm not so sure it is. I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but... you and _he_ were... getting quite intimate, weren't you?"

"...but I... h-haven't even seen him in over three months." She sounded slightly dazed and delusional as she spoke.

"I know. He disappeared, and no one has seen or heard from him since. However, during your last night with him... that's probably when you conceived."

"..." The red-haired woman could barely speak... she was still attempting to make her brain register the situation. So far, it wasn't exactly going very well... and she was beginning to feel rather light-headed.

"Don't worry. It'll take some time for everything to sink in, but you'll be all right. I'm always here if you ever need anything, Erza... and so are the others."

The door suddenly flew open, and a blue-haired woman stepped inside. She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes appeared to be sparkling as she spoke up in an elated tone.

"Everyone, guess what?! This morning, Juvia almost touched Gray-sama's... what's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow upon noticing the odd expressions on the other females' faces.

"Erza's having a baby!" Lucy blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth again.

"Lucy!" Erza instantly shot a glare at the blond woman. It was obvious that she didn't particularly wish for everyone to know about the news yet. Unfortunately, it would be difficult for it to remain a secret for long since most of her friends possessed big mouths.

"I-I'm sorry!" The younger female whimpered, looking rather intimidated.

"Eeeehhh?!" The blue-haired female fell over on her side, and her right eye was twitching slightly.

"I think your reaction was a little overly-dramatic, Juvia." Mirajane wore an uneasy smile as she turned her head to look at the woman lying on the floor.

Juvia didn't respond... she appeared to be paralyzed with shock even though she wasn't the one who was going to be a mother soon.

"Could you all... leave me alone for a while?" Erza spoke up after a few moments of silence, using a low, serious tone.

"Of course. I need to be heading back home to check on Lisanna anyway." The white-haired female started walking toward the door once again. "Take it easy, Erza... and remember, you're eating for two now. You'll need to make sure that you're getting the proper nutrients." After giving those final words of advice, she bent down and grabbed onto Juvia's left arm. Then, she started dragging the motionless woman outside. "Come on, Juvia... I don't think Erza wants company right now... especially yours."

Lucy merely stood in the same spot, just staring at Erza while an awkward silence enveloped the room. Perhaps she just wanted to make certain that her friend would be okay. Eventually, she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I'll go outside for a while. Just let me know when you want me to fix dinner." Her tone sounded slightly nervous as she spoke, and she soon followed the other two outside. After closing the door behind her, she headed toward the garden behind the shack.

Once she was finally alone in the house, Erza released another deep sigh. Her eyes dimmed as she focused her vision on the floor. Hundreds of thoughts were tumbling around in her mind at once, and she couldn't ponder over a single one of them yet. She was still far too depressed and anxious to focus. On top of that, her hormones were starting to play with her emotions as well... which only served to cause more drama for her. After immersing herself in complete silence for several minutes, she finally whispered under her breath.

"Why... why did you have to leave me behind? I never thought about becoming a parent before... but I wouldn't mind it if you were still with me." Her eyes suddenly became rather glossy, and her lower lip began to quiver. "...I don't even know if you're still alive. Do you realize how cold and empty I feel inside without you? Certainly, you must have known how it would make me feel when you left..." A single, warm tear rolled down her right cheek as she closed her eyes. Some of her memories were starting to resurface... memories that she had pushed into the back of her mind since his disappearance. She was attempting to forget about them completely since they only brought her heartache, but she couldn't. She could never completely erase him from her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried. "Where did you go... Jellal?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Deadly Predicament**

The following morning, Erza slowly sat up in bed and stretched. She had calmed down significantly since the previous day, but she had barely slept a wink. As she turned her head to look out the window beside her bed, the various thoughts of her circumstances continued to assault her mind. She knew that becoming a mother was quite difficult... especially for women who faced death almost every day as she did. On top of that, the father of her child was nowhere to be found... so she would be forced to live as a single parent. As these thoughts began to make her uneasy again, she was suddenly brought back to reality when a familiar voice spoke.

"Good morning, Erza!" The young blond woman had just stepped out from the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Lucy." Erza managed to conjure up a tiny smile.

"How're you feeling?"

"Much better. I should be able to fight today." The red-haired female slowly slipped out of bed and started walking toward the door.

"Ehh... I'm not sure if it's a good idea for a pregnant woman to be fighting. We were all planning to meet with the other members of Fairy Tail today though."

"Oh, what for?"

"Well, apparently a group of the Igyoukai have been spotted near a neighboring village, and they've claimed almost a hundred lives so far. We were going to discuss what should be done about them."

"A group of them? Don't the Igyoukai typically hunt alone? It seems that each one possesses its own small territory."

"Yeah, from what we've seen so far... but this is different. They all attack together and overwhelm their prey."

"Hmm... so they're displaying wolf-like behavior by hunting in packs now...?" Erza rubbed her chin, pondering over this new information. Although it wasn't exactly good news, she was still thankful to have something else to think about instead of her current personal issues. "This could prove to be more dangerous than we thought. They've discovered a more efficient method of acquiring prey."

"I know. It's scary." Lucy shuddered slightly when a random chill went down her spine. "Think we should head out now? The others should be starting to gather since it's almost noon."

"Indeed. We should proceed." She nodded, opening the door and stepping outside as soon as those words left her lips.

* * *

Once the two females had arrived at the designated rendezvous point, Erza's face shifted into a rather odd expression.

"Why did they choose a field of daisies as the location for our meeting?"

"I have no idea..." Lucy giggled in an uneasy manner.

"It was Master Makarov's idea." Mirajane replied, standing next to her younger sister. "He won't be joining us today though... he's busy elsewhere. I'll be in charge of the meeting in his stead."

"I see." Erza appeared slightly disturbed by their leader's strange tastes.

"He's a weird old man..." A small girl with blue hair added, and a large, warm smile formed on her lips moments later. "...but I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Erza-san!"

"Thank-you, Wendy. I really..." Before she could finish her sentence, a young man with pink hair was sent flying past her and landed on the ground nearby.

"Ita-ta-ta..." He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he let out a deep growl. "Gray, you bastard! That hurt!"

Another male who was standing nearby smirked in response to this remark. He had black hair, and he also happened to be shirtless... for unknown reasons.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if you learned how to take a punch."

"What was that?!" The first male leapt to his feet and clenched his right hand into a fist, preparing to charge at the man who was taunting him. However, after taking only one step, he suddenly froze in his tracks.

"NATSU! We're here to hold an important meeting, not to get involved in senseless bickering!" The voice of a certain red-haired woman boomed from behind the pink-haired male, and she had a firm grip on the white scarf that was wrapped around his neck. "If you and Gray can't behave, I'll tie you both to a tree and kick you until you lose consciousness! Is that clear?!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Natsu and Gray answered simultaneously, and their voices sounded abnormally high-pitched.

"H-hormonal Erza is even scarier than normal Erza..." Lucy cringed, taking a step back. "Her pregnancy is gonna take its toll on all of us..." After realizing what information had just slipped from her lips, she instantly covered her mouth again.

"L-Lucy!" Erza's cheeks instantly turned the same color as her hair, and she released Natsu's scarf before turning away. She was trying to avoid the shocked gazes of every Fairy Tail member present. In just one second, her secret had become known to all of them thanks to the blond female.

Natsu's eyes widened in response to the news, and Gray's jaw slowly dropped. After a brief silence, the former finally spoke up again.

"Erza's... Erza's... pregnant?"

"..." The red-haired female did not utter a single word.

Mirajane merely nodded in response to Natsu's inquiry.

"She... has a baby... inside her?" The pink-haired male asked again, as if to reaffirm the answer. Perhaps his naïve side was having difficulty comprehending the situation.

"Yes, Natsu. That's what the term 'pregnant' means." The woman with white hair replied.

Silence immersed the area once more. All of the other members were at a loss for words. Eventually, Natsu placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and spoke up in a serious tone.

"Is the child _his_?"

No reply was given. Erza merely stood with her back turned to Natsu, and her eyes were focused on the flowers at her feet. Tears were threatening to escape once again.

"...I'll take that as a yes." The young man removed his hand from her shoulder and then turned away from her also. "...that damn bastard..."

"Natsu, you have no right to judge him." Mirajane's expression turned rather stern for once. "We're not sure where he is. We never found his mutilated remains, so there's a good chance he's still alive. However, we don't know the reason behind his departure... so we can't jump to conclusions. He may have had a good reason for it."

"Tch..." Natsu clenched his teeth, muttering something under his breath shortly. "...but he still made Erza cry."

Mirajane sighed quietly, clapping her hands in an attempt to bring everything to order. "I know you've all just been hit with some shocking news, but since everyone's present, we should begin the meeting. Master Makarov has asked me to relay his strategy to you all in his place. Since there have been sightings of over five dozen Igyoukai near the Agattari Village, it would be far too risky to send our full force there without knowing what we're up against. If Fairy Tail is entirely wiped out, there will be no one left who can destroy the demons."

"What does the old man suggest then?" A muscular male with long, black hair asked in a deep voice.

"I was getting to that, Gajeel. The master wants us to send a few scouts to the village tonight. They'll need to observe the enemy's habits, attack strategies, and so forth. When they have enough information about the Igyoukai, they'll return... and perhaps we can use that information to form an effective offensive strategy of our own."

"So we're just supposed to watch while dozens of people get slaughtered? H-how cruel!" A young, blue-haired woman who was standing next to Gajeel seemed absolutely appalled by this plan.

"I realize that it sounds horrible... but it might be the only way that we can save the village entirely, Levy." The white-haired woman's sapphire eyes held a hint of sorrow in them. "Is there anyone who would like to volunteer for the scout mission? You'll need to be extremely cautious, and it would also be beneficial if you are a swift runner... just in case."

Another brief silence possessed the field while each member considered whether to take part in the mission or not. After the duration of nearly a minute, a deep female voice finally replied.

"I'll go..."

"E-Erza? You wish to join? It's going to be really dangerous though... you shouldn't..."

"I'm going whether you decide it's fine or not, Mirajane. I've already made up my mind. If you attempt to stop me, I'll engage you in battle first. I will not allow this pregnancy to stand in the way of my duties."

"I think it may be a little troublesome as you get farther along though..."

* * *

The final orange rays of the sun slowly faded beyond the horizon. The village was completely consumed by darkness, save for the faint illumination which the moon offered. Three figures stood at the edge of the forest with a clear view of the small society. One of them whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Ahh, too bad we can't put up a holy barrier around this place... it would be a lot easier."

"Indeed, it would. However, this place is too large for us to do that, Natsu." The female with red hair replied in a hushed tone, and then she turned toward the third figure. Even in the dark, she could see the moonlight reflecting off of bare skin. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Eh?" The third figure seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his shirt was missing. After looking down, a confused expression swept across his face. "Uhh... I don't really know. Maybe it got caught on a tree branch and ripped off."

Erza sighed and shook her head in response to his answer. Afterward, she turned her head in the direction of the village when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A few moving objects had entered the village and appeared to be searching for something... and in just a matter of thirty seconds, the number increased to nearly three dozen. The three figures spying from the forest began their observations, watching the hunters closely. After several hours had passed, Erza sighed again.

"I believe we've acquired a sufficient amount of information... and quite frankly, I'd rather not watch another person get devoured before my very eyes. Shall we take our leave?"

Natsu and Gray both nodded in agreement, and the three wizards began their trek back home. However, when they had only travelled a few feet, they suddenly halted in their tracks. A pair of glowing green eyes appeared to be floating in the air just ahead of their position... and dozens more soon joined it. The potent stench of decaying flesh filled the air, and an unknown liquid began splattering against the ground. A strange gurgling noise was accompanied by the sound of several familiar, guttural growls.

"It seems we've underestimated their sense of smell. I didn't think they'd detect us from this range." Every muscle in Erza's body tensed up as she spoke.

"Heh, I say bring it on... I haven't had a good fight like this in a long time! I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu's lips curved upward into a large grin as his eyes narrowed.

"Natsu, there's far too many of them. It's highly unlikely that we'll survive this battle." The red-haired female closed her eyes and started to concentrate with all her might. "However, we still must fight... there's no other option. At the very least, we'll destroy as many of them as we can!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Weakening Resistance**

"This will be our final stand..." Erza slowly opened her eyes as a large sword materialized in her hands. The thick blade was doused in a glowing sapphire liquid. "The Teuflisch Schlachter's mystical acid will eat through anything, so be careful." After warning her comrades about the dangers of her weapon, she began to charge forward. However, before she could even slice down one single demon, a voice stopped her.

"Wait, Erza!" The black-haired male wore a serious expression as he spoke. "If at least one of us doesn't make it back, this mission will be a complete failure. Someone needs to make it back and give Fairy Tail the information we collected."

"Gray... what are you saying?" She slowly turned her head to look at the young man at her right side.

"I'm saying that you're the logical choice. You have another life to protect now, so you should be the one who escapes to relay the information."

"Certainly you're not serious... I refuse to leave you both behind!"

"He's right for once, Erza..." The pink-haired male at her left side agreed. "You should get going and leave 'em to us!"

"No, Natsu." The other male wizard shook his head. "You need to leave with Erza and make sure she gets back safely. I'll hold them off here for as long as I can."

"Huh?"

"Go with her, and protect her with your life."

"There's no way I'm leavin' you to have all the fu..." Before Natsu could finish his sentence, he suddenly stopped. He realized how serious the other male truly was. "...all right. Let's go, Erza." He slowly turned around and beckoned for the woman to follow him.

"Natsu!" Erza wore an appalled expression as she glanced over at the fire mage.

"I don't like it either, but this might be Fairy Tail's only chance to stop the Igyoukai once and for all." The pink-haired male continued, attempting to convince his female comrade. "They _need_ the information we have!"

"..."

"We can't be stopped here, or it'll ruin everything we've been fighting for all this time. Do you really want all of our efforts to go to waste?" Natsu's tone held the same amount of seriousness as Gray's.

"...very well." Erza had finally been persuaded to flee, but she was clearly upset by the decision. Her sword vanished, and she briefly looked at the black-haired male once more. "Be careful, Gray." After uttering those last words, she turned around and began running in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you'd better come back to us safe, ya icicle brain..." A faint grin formed on Natsu's lips.

"You know who you're talking to, right?" Gray smirked in response. "Ice make... SCYTHE!" A large scythe made from ice formed in his grasp, and he lunged at the army of malevolent creatures moments later.

Natsu finally took off after Erza, and his grin instantly faded.

* * *

Erza and Natsu spent nearly three hours pushing their way through the thick brush of the forest. Occasionally, they were intercepted by small groups of Igyoukai... but they managed to defeat the demons each time. By daybreak, they arrived at Mirajane's residence at last. Although they were covered in various cuts and bruises, they were otherwise unscathed.

Breathing heavily, Erza stepped up to the front door of Mirajane's cabin and knocked her fist against it a few times. After a brief moment of silence, the door finally creaked open. Mirajane slipped her head out, and her lips curved upward into a small smile upon seeing the two figures standing before her.

"Oh, you've returned!" An intense tone of relief was present in her voice.

Once she opened the door completely, a blond woman was revealed to be standing next to her.

"Natsu! Erza! I'm so glad you're okay!" Lucy's eyes were slightly glossy, making it appear as though she were almost crying.

Seconds later, yet another voice echoed from behind Mirajane and Lucy, followed by rapid footsteps.

"They're back?!" A certain blue-haired female pushed her way past the other two and stopped once she was standing on the doorstep. "Gray-sama, Juvia has been wai... eh? G-Gray-sama?"

Erza and Natsu didn't say anything... although their solemn expressions spoke more than a thousand words. Juvia dropped to her knees, and her eyes began to fill with warm tears. Lucy lowered her head, and Mirajane's expression dimmed as well.

"If you don't mind answering... what... happened exactly?" The white-haired woman inquired in a low voice.

"...we were ambushed by a large group of Igyoukai." Erza began, speaking in a somber tone. "Gray stayed behind in order to give us an opportunity to escape with the information we collected. It was truly a noble sacrifice..."

"N-no..." Juvia buried her face in her hands and began to sob hysterically.

"Well, it seems we've suffered two casualties today. Master Makarov returned from his mission in horrible condition as well. He appears to have been poisoned by an unknown substance, and I'm not certain if it has an antidote." Mirajane released a deep sigh and backed away from the door.

"N-nani?!" Natsu and Erza's eyes widened as they both reacted simultaneously.

"Don't worry about it for now. You both should come inside and rest... you look terrible. Lucy, bring them something to eat."

"O-okay." The blond woman nodded and shuffled into the kitchen.

After Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane were seated comfortably in the white-haired female's living room, they began their important conversation.

"Do you both want to rest first, or would you like to discuss your findings now?" The white-haired female asked, crossing her legs.

"I don't mind discussing the matter now." Erza replied, glancing over at Natsu briefly.

"Neither do I." The pink-haired male added, stretching in his seat.

"Very well. Proceed." Mirajane nodded slowly.

"Well, the enemy seems to be evolving." The red-haired woman continued. "They're becoming more intelligent. They hunt in large groups, and thus... it is virtually impossible to escape once you've been targeted. They'll work together to break down windows and barred doors... and they'll even dig underneath houses to reach their prey if they must. People are no longer safe inside their homes unless they're surrounded by a holy barrier. The Igyoukai's sense of smell also seems to be improving, and they can detect prey from longer distances."

"I see... this is quite a problem. Did you notice any weaknesses?"

"Only one. When they have a person in their sight, they will chase after that person until they've caught him or her... even if there are other people standing nearby."

"Ah, so they'll only go after the first person who comes into view."

"Yes, I find it quite strange."

"So do I, but we could use this to our advantage."

"I agree. I just hope their intelligence doesn't improve again soon..."

"Same here. Thank-you, Erza and Natsu... you've been very helpful, and you've both earned a good rest. Sleep for as long as you can." After uttering those words, Mirajane rose to her feet and departed from the room.

Moments later, Lucy entered the room and handed a bowl of steaming soup to both of her exhausted friends.

"Thanks, Lucy." Natsu's faint grin returned for a moment, and he slowly began to devour his meal.

Erza, on the other hand, merely stared at her reflection on the scorching fluid's surface while swirling her spoon around in circles. Her mind was once again slipping into the realm of her deepest, darkest thoughts. After a few minutes, the fire mage glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you hungry, Erza?" He asked, and the concern was evident in his tone.

"Hmm?" Erza blinked, instantly returning to reality. "Oh... not particularly."

"Well, you should still eat somethin'... you've got another life to take care of now, remember?"

"I suppose you're right." Erza carefully lifted a spoonful of the warm substance up to her lips and blew on it before slurping it down quietly.

* * *

After finishing her meal, the red-haired woman was offered the guest room in Mirajane's cabin. However, no matter how much she tossed and turned on the bed, she just couldn't sleep. She was tired, but she had far too many worrying thoughts on her mind. The master was ill, Gray was most likely dead, the Igyoukai were becoming more formidable, Jellal was still missing... and on top of that, she was carrying his child. Everything seemed to be taking a turn for the worst.

"...this... is no place to raise a child in..." Erza whispered under her breath as she laid on her side. "...perhaps if the world was more peaceful, it would be fine... or if _you_ were still here to protect the infant alongside me, it wouldn't be so bad... but you're not..." She finally released a deep sigh from her lungs and closed her eyes. "I can't be pondering over this now. I need to rest. I need to be at my full strength, especially since we've lost two of our strongest fighters." After those words left her lips, she cleared her mind of all her thoughts and finally began to drift off to sleep.

Before she knew what was happening, Erza was surrounded by a thick, scarlet fog. In the distance, she could hear the echoes of a baby crying. Suddenly, she noticed a deformed shadow moving swiftly in the direction of the wails. After gasping in horror, she began to run as quickly as her legs would carry her. She knew that she had to reach the infant before that creature did. Unfortunately, no matter how much she quickened her pace, she couldn't seem to match its speed. Eventually, the shadow vanished, and the infant's crying ceased, causing her eyes to widen in horror. Even though she was expecting the worst, she just continued running frantically until she finally arrived at the baby's location... after what seemed like an eternity. Standing just a few feet before her was a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo down his right cheek. He was wearing a soft, warm smile and holding a tiny bundle in his arms. Erza's eyes immediately filled with warm tears at the sight of her lover, and she released a huge sigh of relief.

"Jellal..." Her voice was soft and affectionate as she uttered his name.

The man slowly opened his mouth as though he were about to respond. However, his entire body suddenly began to change... and in just a matter of seconds, he had completely morphed into an Igyoukai. The gruesome creature lifted the infant into its large, open jaws and devoured the helpless child right in front of its shocked and horrified mother.

Erza quickly shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Her entire body was covered in a cold sweat, and she looked around the room briefly. Then, she placed a hand over her forehead and let out another deep sigh. Her dreams offered her no comfort... they merely served to amplify her worries.

* * *

After stepping out onto Mirajane's doorstep, Erza cracked her back. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon once more, coloring the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and purple. She had slept for most of the day, and she felt mostly rejuvenated... but she was also slightly sore and nauseous. When she turned her head to the left, she blinked in surprise. Juvia was still sitting outside with her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were red from sobbing, and her gaze was fixed on the ground.

Knowing how painful it was to lose a loved one, Erza parted her lips in an attempt to comfort the blue-haired woman.

"Juvia, you..." Before she could finish her sentence, one of the bushes near the house began to rustle. Erza's muscles tensed up again, and she started to concentrate. "Get inside... some of the Igyoukai may have trailed us here. This place is protected by a holy barrier, but you still shouldn't take any chances." Another sword started to materialize in her hands as she spoke.

Juvia didn't move a single muscle... she didn't even seem to hear Erza's words of warning.

"JUVIA!" The red-haired female tried desperately to draw her comrade's attention... to no avail.

A few moments later, a figure stepped out from the bushes, and Erza prepared herself to attack. However, she instantly lowered her weapon when she recognized the "creature." In fact, it wasn't a creature at all... it was a shirtless, black-haired male. He was slumped over, and his body was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. He held a hand over his right side as he limped toward the residency. A crimson liquid was seeping out from in between his fingers.

"Gray?!" Erza's eyes widened at the sight.

After that name was uttered, Juvia was immediately pulled out of her depressed state. Leaping to her feet again, she glanced over at her injured crush and placed both hands over her mouth.

"Gray-sama!"

The ice mage focused both of his glazed-over eyes on Erza's figure, and a relieved expression appeared on his face.

"Th-thank god... you m-made it safely..." After those words left his lips, he collapsed onto the ground. As he laid motionless on his stomach, Juvia bent down beside him and started to shake him gently.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama, stay with Juvia!"

Erza clenched her teeth, and her weapon vanished as she rushed inside to find Mirajane for assistance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

Inside the cabin, Mirajane was swiftly walking toward the bed in the guest room that Erza had just slept on. The white-haired female's sapphire eyes were filled with worry, and she was carrying a large bucket of warm water. Erza was right at her heels, carrying some washcloths and bandages. After they both set their items on the bed, Mirajane took a seat on it... right beside the figure of a black-haired male who was laying there. He was breathing heavily, and his entire body was covered in sweat. Blood was pouring out from a large wound on his right side. Juvia was sitting at his other side, holding onto his hand and just barely holding back her tears.

"Gray-sama, hang in there!"

"Ju... via..." The young man's voice was softer than usual, and his eyes were still glazed over. The extreme blood loss was slowly sapping the life out of him, and the sheets underneath his body were almost entirely stained crimson.

"Juvia, I know it's hard, but try to stay calm..." Mirajane dipped a washcloth into the warm bucket of water. "Gray, take deep breaths. This will sting, but try to endure it. If we don't clean the wound, you'll run the risk of developing an infection." Once she uttered those words, she began to gently dab at the injury with the warm, damp fabric. The wound itself was quite deep, and part of Gray's ribcage was exposed.

"Tch... aaaagh..." Gray started to release a quiet, pained scream, but he stopped it by biting his lower lip. Every muscle in his body tensed up, and he squeezed Juvia's hand. These circumstances were certainly making it difficult for him to breathe deeply as Mirajane had advised. It was quite obvious that this process was excruciatingly painful for him.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia's voice was trembling, and she cringed after seeing the male's reaction to his treatment. Slowly, she lifted his hand and began to nuzzle her cheek against the back of it. "...please be okay..."

"He has a lot of dirt inside here, but I should be able to clean it all out... it will take time though, and time is a luxury we don't have in this type of situation." Mirajane continued to clean the wound as she spoke, still maintaining her calm yet concerned demeanor. "Juvia, I need you to try keeping him conscious and focused on something."

"H-hai." Juvia nodded, and her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed that Gray's were starting to close. "Gray-sama... d-don't close your eyes! Look at Juvia... look right at Juvia!" She pleaded, placing her free hand over the male's cheek and tapping it gently.

Gray's eyelids began to lift again, and he focused his gaze on Juvia's blurry figure.

When nearly half an hour had passed, Mirajane dropped the bloody washcloth into the bucket and rose to her feet. "I believe the wound has been properly cleansed. Erza, would you apply the bandages?"

"Yes." The red-haired woman nodded in response, taking a seat in Mirajane's place. Then, she carefully began to wrap up the crimson cavity with the strips of white cloth. Unfortunately, she had to tie them rather tightly around his body, which only served to increase his level of agony.

Gray coughed, and a series of pained guttural noises escaped from his throat as Erza continued to wrap the bandages around his figure tightly. Once she had finally finished, his body relaxed slightly. However, the pain in his dim eyes was still quite visible while he attempted to take those deep breaths once more. Juvia picked up another damp washcloth and started to gently wipe away the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Try to rest for a little bit, Gray... and Juvia, watch over him please." Mirajane started to depart from the room as she spoke. "I need to have a word with Erza outside briefly."

"Juvia will take good care of Gray-sama." Juvia replied, and her other hand was still clasped gently around Gray's.

Erza merely nodded and began to follow along after the white-haired female. Once both of them were outside the cabin, Mirajane dropped to her knees and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm... I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, Erza..."

"Mirajane..." Erza's eyes widened slightly... she hadn't seen Mirajane lose her composure in a long time.

"Master and Gray are in critical condition... they might not even last the night. You're not fit for battle anymore either, and the enemy just keeps growing more powerful. I'm afraid we're fighting a losing battle."

"It isn't like you to have such a pessimistic attitude, Mirajane. We've overcome harsh circumstances before, and you never once allowed your doubts to take you over in this manner."

"I know... but... none of them were ever _this _bad..."

"...Mirajane..." Erza bent down beside her friend and suddenly did something that was rather out of character for her... she embraced the white-haired woman. "No matter how rough it gets, we cannot lose hope... for the sake of Fairy Tail as well as the rest of the world. We're the only ones who can destroy this enemy once and for all. Even if we're fighting a losing battle, we just have to keep on fighting... until the very end. I realize that it would be quite easy to give up, but if we do that, we'll never have a chance of saving anyone... and we'll never know what could have been."

"Erza..." Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she returned the embrace.

"Besides, we have acquired some useful information to use against the Igyoukai now. We shouldn't let that go to waste... we cannot allow Gray's sacrifice to be in vain."

"Y-you're absolutely right. What am I doing?" Mirajane lifted one of her hands and wiped away her tears whilst the other arm remained wrapped around her friend's figure.

"You were simply having a bad moment as everyone does at times. After Jellal disappeared, there were several times when I felt like giving up. I felt that life wasn't worth living without him... yet even so, I kept pushing myself forward."

"You're stronger than I thought, Erza. How could you keep going if you were suffering so much?"

"It wasn't easy... but I had you and the other members of Fairy Tail to assist me. Without all of you, I might have given up." A faint smile formed on Erza's lips once more.

"Erza..." Mirajane closed her eyes, still holding the red-haired woman in a close embrace.

"Now I have yet another reason why I must keep going... I have to help create a better world for my child to live in... a world where he or she will be happy. Even if Jellal isn't here anymore, I still must do it. I suppose this means my maternal instincts are finally awakening. I've come to realize that I'm... I'm genuinely wishing for this child's well-being, and I haven't even held it yet."

"So the situation is finally starting to sink in for you?"

"Yes, it is. I'll protect this child no matter what."

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Erza." Mirajane slowly released the red-haired woman.

"E-ehh...?" The temperature of Erza's cheeks rose slightly as she released Mirajane. "I... I'm not certain about that... b-but I'll try my best."

"You'll do just fine." Mirajane giggled softly in response to Erza's reaction. "Your child is lucky to have such a caring mother."

"They'll be lucky to have so many aunts and uncles in Fairy Tail to look after them also."

"Indeed. Even if we're still at war with the Igyoukai after your child is born, I still believe they'll be happy... they'll have a lot of people who will care about them."

"I agree, but I still hope we'll be able to annihilate them all before that time comes." Erza looked down and released another deep sigh.

"So do I. Where do you think the Igyoukai even came from?"

"I'm not certain about that either. They just suddenly appeared ten years ago, and that's why Master formed Fairy Tail. He helped the other members study magic so that we could defeat them. Yet this power came at a price..."

"Yes, it did. The rest of humanity is unable to accept us even though we fight for their sakes... perhaps they are intimidated by our powers."

"That is most likely the case. Even if we succeed in destroying every last Igyoukai one day, I wonder if Fairy Tail will still be rejected by other humans."

"There's no way to tell, but we probably will be. We've... changed too much."

"Mmhmm. However, I chose this life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Even if the rest of the world shuns me, I still have everyone here in Fairy Tail, and that's all I need." Erza's smile widened slightly, and she leaned her back against the outer wall of the cabin. Then, she began to rub her chin as she pondered over something. "I wonder if there's a way we could discover the means by which the Igyoukai were created. Perhaps if we could, then we could prevent them from multiplying... and perhaps we could even wipe them out entirely."

"Hmm... that's actually a good idea, but I don't know how we'd figure out what the source of their creation was."

"Yes, that could prove to be quite a difficult task. Although, I have a feeling that dark magic was involved. There's no way a new species could just appear out of the blue in such a manner."

A few moments after those words were uttered, the door opened, and a young blond woman stepped outside. She was holding onto two mugs filled with a steaming substance.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I just thought both of you could use some hot chocolate. We've got some muffins inside also." She held out a mug to each of the other two females.

"Arigatou, Lucy." Erza carefully took one of the mugs from the blond woman and deeply inhaled the sweet aroma that rose up. The pleasing scent caused her expression to brighten significantly.

"You must have read our minds." Mirajane took the other cup and softly blew on its contents before taking a small sip. "It's delicious... but I'm not surprised."

"You're welcome. How... are you guys holding up?" The uneasiness in Lucy's voice was quite evident at that moment. "The atmosphere inside has been pretty tense, and I'm just barely keeping it together."

"It was the same for us... but after having a discussion, I think Erza and I are feeling much better. We got a load off of our chests, and we've found our resolve." The white-haired woman replied, still sporting a faint smile of her own. "No matter what becomes of Fairy Tail or the rest of the world... we're not going to lose hope. If we do that, then we've already lost the battle."

"You both are so strong. I wish I could be more like you." Lucy sighed, lowering her head slightly. "I'm weak, and I lose hope easily..."

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll always support you whenever you need it." Erza reassured her, using a more gentle tone than usual.

"I'll be counting on you then." Lucy's lips curved upward into a tiny smile also, but it quickly faded when the red-haired woman released a soft gasp.

"What's the matter, Erza?" A hint of concern returned to the white-haired female's eyes as she spoke.

"Nothing. I... I believe I just felt it move..." Erza slowly lifted her right hand and placed her palm gently over her belly.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I put Erza on bandage duty because I knew that would totally end well. /Sarcasm/ (Whoever got that reference gets a cookie.) Anyways, I don't usually write these author's notes, but I decided to do one this time. I know most of you probably won't read it, but I just wanted to give you some information about some upcoming awesomeness (or failness, depending on your opinion of my works). _

_First of all, the next chapter of this story is going to be a time skip. Erza's pregnancy will be progressing, and she'll also uncover some new leads about... certain things. That's all I'm going to say. I'll also be uploading an Uraboku story soon, and I've been working on some Bleach ideas as well. If you've seen (and enjoyed) those series, I hope you'll eventually check out my stories for them... I'd really appreciate it!_

_On a final note, I'd just like to thank all the readers who have been keeping up with my stories. It really means a lot to me when you read through my works. I've read through all of your reviews, and they put a smile on my face. Your comments encourage me to keep this story going, guys... so if you want more, keep on reviewing. If a story doesn't get reviews, I don't usually update it as often. Your reviews let me know that I'm writing something you enjoy... and they sometimes tell me where I need to improve as well._

_Welp, I suppose that's it for now. I'm gonna go back to eating my pickle-flavored Pringles. Mmmm. I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night! Much love!_

_-Jin_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Faint Traces**

Three months passed by rather swiftly, and the number of Igyoukai sightings was decreasing. The forest was calm once more, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. However, this was but a temporary time of peacefulness before the storm.

Outside a certain cabin located somewhere within the maze of trees, two figures stood. One of them was a white-haired woman, and the other was also a female with red hair. The latter's stomach was rather rotund, and she held her right hand over it, rubbing it slowly. After a few moments, she winced slightly.

"What's the matter, Erza?" The white-haired lady asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"...there's a tiny foot kicking my ribcage..." The other female replied, sighing.

"I think someone enjoys teasing their mommy." Mirajane giggled softly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So it seems. Motherhood is proving to be an even more difficult task than I had originally anticipated."

"Yes, it's difficult... but it's worth it. Soon, you'll have a sweet baby who depends on you for everything and loves you more than anything."

Erza opened her mouth to respond, but as soon as she did so, the door of the cabin burst open. A pink-haired male rushed outside with a wide grin present on his face.

"Are you ready, Erza? 'Cuz I am!" He was using a rather excited tone as he spoke.

"Oi, Natsu! Mirajane hasn't decided anything yet!" A voice called out after the pink-haired male. Another figure stepped outside shortly... a black-haired young man. His upper body was wrapped in bandages, but he appeared to be fine otherwise. "Most likely _I'll _be the one going with Erza!"

"You? In that condition? Ha! Yeah right!"

"I feel just fi..." Before he could finish his response, he suddenly doubled over in pain, holding onto his side.

A blue haired female scurried outside moments later, placing her hand on the second male's shoulder while a concerned expression appeared on her face.

"Gray-sama, you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Natsu started to snicker at the sight of his wounded ally, but he abruptly stopped when Erza slammed her fist down on his head.

"You shouldn't laugh at an injured man."

"I-itai!" Natsu winced and began to rub his head.

Mirajane sighed and shook her head, speaking up in her usual soft voice.

"Unfortunately, Gray... Natsu is right. You shouldn't leave in your condition. It's true that there have been fewer Igyoukai around recently, but it's still highly possible that you'll encounter one."

"...but I've been on bed rest for three months." Gray used a lower tone than usual. It was clear that he was upset about his circumstances. "I'm almost completely healed. I can handle a little pain."

"Yes, but what if you injure yourself even more?" Mirajane's tone turned quite serious. "You might need to be on bed rest for another three months if that happened, and you can't properly protect Erza when you're in pain."

"Tch! Wakatta..." Gray reluctantly agreed, and his eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look at Natsu. "You'd better bring her back without a single scratch..."

"You can count on me." Natsu nodded, looking more serious than he typically did.

Erza's own expression was one of shame, and she turned her head away from the others. She was ashamed that she couldn't fight to protect anyone anymore... not even herself. The extra weight she had gained made it extremely difficult to fight. Plus, it could endanger the fetus's life if she were to take such actions. Thus, she endured the humiliation for her unborn child's sake.

"So... what exactly does this Meredy person want with Erza?" Natsu inquired, and his expression shifted into a curious one.

"I'm not certain. She sent a comrade here with a message a few days ago." The white-haired female replied. "All she said was that Meredy needed to see Erza about an important matter."

"Hmm... I see..." Natsu placed his hands on his hips as he turned to face Erza. "Are you ready?"

Erza nodded in response, and she picked up the cloth sack that was lying at her feet. A voice suddenly echoed from the top of the cabin's roof.

"Be careful, you two. Meredy was once involved with dark magic." A short, elderly man spoke as he sat near the chimney.

"Master, I told you not to sit up there anymore, and have you taken your medicine this morning?" Mirajane appeared slightly annoyed as she glanced up at the older male.

"I'll be perfectly fine without your disgustin..." He suddenly closed his mouth after seeing the white-haired female's eyes narrow.

"You should be thankful that I was able to create an antidote to cure your poison." Mirajane crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't easy. You need to keep taking it until all of the toxins are completely out of your system."

"H-hai." The old man nodded, swallowing hard.

Erza sighed and finally started moving along down a dusty path through the forest.

"Hurry, Natsu. We should leave before any more difficult patients arrive."

"Like you, Erza?" Mirajane giggled, and her face brightened slightly.

"..." The red-haired female stopped in her tracks for a brief moment, wearing a faint embarrassed expression before she continued on her way again.

Natsu followed along after her, placing his hands behind his head. He was clearly excited about the trip for unknown reasons... perhaps he just loved adventure.

* * *

After several hours of walking, the pair finally arrived at a large, hollow tree. There was a door and a single, circular window carved out in it.

"What is this? An elf's nest?" Natsu joked while wearing his usual wide grin.

Just ignoring the pink-haired male's remark, Erza stepped up to the front door and knocked her fist against the wood a few times. Once a few seconds passed, the door slowly creaked open. A short, teenaged girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes stood before the two Fairy Tail mages. She had two golden wing-shaped objects attached to both sides of her head, covering her ears. Upon seeing the girl's appearance, Natsu's eyes instantly widened, and he began speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"I-it really is an elf!" His tone sounded hysterical as he pointed toward the stranger.

"I'm _not_ an elf!" The young female's eyes narrowed, and she appeared to be a little flustered due to Natsu's reaction.

"You'll have to excuse him. His brain doesn't always function well..." Erza released a quiet sigh. "You are Meredy, correct?"

"Yes, and you must be Erza Scarlet."

"Indeed. You wished to have a discussion with me?"

"Yes, I..." Before Meredy could finish her sentence, she suddenly looked down and turned slightly pale as her gaze fixed on the other woman's round stomach. "Y-you're..."

"...I am with child, yes."

"I-I see... come in." The young girl stepped aside and held the door open for her two guests.

Both Natsu and Erza stepped inside afterward, looking around briefly. The house was larger on the inside than it appeared to be from the outside. There was only one room inside, however. On one side rested a large, queen-sized bed, and on the opposite side there was a round table with three chairs. A small, square door was present in the middle of the floor... possibly the entrance to a cellar of some sort.

Each of the three figures took a seat in one of the chairs, and Meredy finally started her discussion.

"I was told to tell you to stop fighting, Erza... all of you in Fairy Tail should stop fighting."

"Nani?" Erza blinked, wearing a surprised expression. "What do you mean?"

"The situation with the Igyoukai is being taken care of, so you don't have to risk your lives anymore."

"It's difficult for me to battle due to my... current physical state, but I'll still do so when the situation requires it."

"Precisely. There's no reason for you to risk your lives like that anymore. As I stated before, everything is being taken care of."

"You'll have to elaborate. If you don't, then I have no reason to believe you." Erza set down her bag of rations on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse to cease battling with my allies in Fairy Tail over such a vague explanation."

"Yeah, it'll take more than that to make us quit." Natsu agreed.

"Wh-wha... you seriously won't believe me? I th-thought you would..." Meredy's expression turned into one of worry as she slowly turned her head away from the other two. Then, a few more words slipped from her mouth. "...this isn't going like Jellal said it would at all..."

"What?!" Natsu and Erza's eyes widened simultaneously.

Meredy instantly placed both hands over her mouth, and her face became even paler.

After a few moments of shocked silence, the red-haired female finally spoke again.

"Jellal... is alive?"

"Y-yes..." Meredy nodded slowly, releasing a deep sigh. "...and since the cat's already out of the bag... I g-guess it couldn't hurt to tell you more." She slowly turned to face her two guests once again. "Jellal wanted you to believe that he was dead because he didn't want you chasing after him and putting yourself in more danger. Shortly after he left you, he joined up with my mother and I, asking for our assistance to search for a lost map. Once it was finally in his possession, he left us... but before he did, he told me to tell Fairy Tail to stop fighting because he was going to take care of everything."

"I see. What sort of map was it?"

"It displays the locations of three ancient, magical gemstones. I'm not sure what they're for, and Jellal refused to explain."

"Hmm... do you happen to have a copy of that map with you?"

"I do, actually... I copied it before he left with it. I thought that I could go after him in case he needed assistance... but it might be better if you did." Meredy stood up and started to walk toward the cellar door, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "...I want you to tell me something first, though. That child... is it...?"

"It's Jellal's." Erza assured her, rubbing her belly again. The expression on her face held hints of both affection and sorrow.

"I see..." Meredy slowly turned around again, and she released a deep sigh of relief upon hearing those words. "I hoped it was his... because Jellal always wore that same expression every time he spoke about you."

Erza's eyes widened slightly, and her cheeks flushed a light shade of crimson as Meredy moved toward the door once again. The pink-haired female opened it up and stepped down inside of it, descending a short ladder. After the duration of approximately three minutes, she climbed out with a large, rectangular piece of paper in her possession. Once she closed the hatch again, she stepped over to the table and set the thin object in front of Erza. Various locations were written in blue ink, and it was fairly well-drawn aside from a few smudges.

"I-I couldn't copy the entire thing, sorry. This is just a basic sketch of the original map." Meredy lowered her head slightly.

"It's more than enough. Thank-you, Meredy." Erza's lips curved upward to form a faint smile.

"R-really? You're welcome then." The young girl's face seemed to brighten just a little. "I know that Jellal wanted to keep you out of danger, but I have a feeling he's in the most danger right now. He needs someone... he needs you, Erza. I could see the agony in his eyes every day. It's hard for him to go on without you, and I'm sure it's the same for you. I want... you both to save each other."

"I'll do whatever I can to save him." Erza nodded in a resolved manner, slowly rising to her feet with the assistance of the table. Then, she grabbed her sack of rations along with the map before stepping toward the front door. "Will you be joining me, Natsu?"

"Hell yeah! I have a feeling we might find the solution to everything if we go after 'em. Besides, I've got a few bones to pick with that guy!" Natsu stood up next, following along after Erza.

"Very well then." The red-haired female nodded toward her comrade and then glanced over at the pink-haired female once more. "Thank-you for your assistance, Meredy. I hate to ask this of you, but would you send word to Mirajane that Natsu and I won't be returning for a while?"

"Certainly. It's no trouble." Meredy replied, watching with a tiny smile of her own as her two guests departed from the tree at last.

"Bye-bye, Elf-chan!" Natsu called as he stepped out the door.

"I'm _not _an elf!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I wasn't planning to write another one of these, but someone asked a question in the reviews that I thought I should answer. They asked what type of creatures the Igyoukai are. Basically, they're deformed demons who were summoned from the Underworld. I looked up the word for "grotesque" in Japanese and found out that one translation was "Igyou." I already knew that the word "Youkai" meant spirit, ghost, or monster... something of that nature. So, I just combined the two words to create their name. I also knew that the words "Oni" and "Akuma" meant demon as well, but I preferred the sound of "Igyoukai" over "Igyouni" or "Igyoukuma." I'll also be giving a more detailed description of the Igyoukai later on. I hope that explanation cleared it up for everyone, and I'm really sorry if my description of those creatures was too vague or too difficult to understand. If you have any other questions, feel free to send me a private message. I'll be happy to answer almost anything as long as it doesn't involve spoiling the plot. _


End file.
